Love the Way You Lie
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Oneshot. It was just another year to get away from the pain and the heartache, never really knowing that Johnny had lied to her for so long... Why is it so hard to be honest yet so easy to lie? -AU. Oneshot. Lemon. Johnny x OC -


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or the Majestics. Takes place after G-Rev in the distant future. Happy Violentine's Day!**

* * *

**Love the Way You Lie**

Freedom.

Sweet, loving freedom from that cursed holiday!

Alessa couldn't help but cackle a little as she held the controller in her hands. It had only been a few hours since she started playing video games with Johnny, killing zombies instead of celebrating that stupid holiday. It had been tradition for the two of them since they were pre-pubescent to run off to Glasgow, to Johnny's family's castle, and hold video game tournaments or watch horror movies.

They were close friends. Always had been, always will be. Sometimes they fought; butted heads because they were both were stubborn and had spitfire personalities. However, those were the same reasons they got along so well.

Never had Alessa McKenzie ever confronted the side of herself that had fallen madly in love with Johnny McGregor. The McKenzie and McGregor clans had been friends for generations, both battling side-by-side during the old times to protect their village. It was only proper that the two heirs would have some sort of bond and friendship.

"How's Kit?"

Alessa looked up at the mentioning of her baby brother, who was a good six years her junior. Normally small talk didn't find its way between them unless they were making dinner together, so Alessa was surprised to hear it.

Johnny was leaning back, jean clad legs angled out with his elbow propped on his knee, hand holding the controller as the game was paused. He wore a dark red form-fitted graphic t-shirt that had a black Celtic cross on the front, his headband tied around his head.

She blinked her brilliant green eyes at him in surprise, them intensified by the dark eye make-up that surrounded them. Her layered, sky blue hair fell to the nape of her neck, side-swept bangs falling into her right eye with a skull bow pinned above her left ear, which was pierced three times. She wore a black and white striped v-neck with a black lacy vest, black skinny jeans, and white striped fingerless gloves with lacy hearts and chains connecting from the top to the left side of the wrist. Her chuck flats were beside her, next to her half-empty energy drink.

Despite Alessa's dark appearance, she was the most bubbly and quirky eccentric girl Johnny had ever met. Most of the time she was hyper, random, and completely sunshine, despite her deranged taste in morbid and dark things.

"Kitsuke is good. He went with Mum to Japan to visit our cousins, Hiro and Tyson."

"Oh yeah. I forget your mum is half-Japanese."

"Yup!" Alessa closed her eyes and smiled, "The daughter of a Japanese merchant and an English professor, who ended up marrying into the McKenzie clan after Papa fell madly in love with her."

"That explains the blue hair then." Johnny smirked, nodding towards her hair.

The blunette blushed, one hand going up to her locks as she blushed at being teased for it. She was very sensitive about her hair color, but refused to dye it other than the subtle raven highlights she had put in it. Johnny snickered, feeling Alessa smack his arm.

"Ow!" he laughed, rubbing the subtle red mark marring his tawny arm.

Alessa pouted, looking the other direction, clearly mad at him. Johnny sighed, rolling his lavender eyes before he picked up his controller. He tossed it on the rug, falling back with his arms folded behind his head.

"I'm bored."

"So? I'm not here for your entertainment."

Johnny gave her a dull look at those words, "Sure you're not. You know as well as I do that we're only here 'cause we hate that damn holiday."

"It's stupid…" Alessa whispered, hugging her knees tightly to her chest.

The redhead eyed her for a full minute, "You only really hate it because you don't have a violentine yourself."

He had learned a long time ago to never utter the word 'valentine' around Alessa. Not without her either blowing up at him or bursting into tears. So he had settled into the routine of using her dub for it.

"That is not it at all!" Alessa snapped, eyes flashing with emerald fire.

"Then what is it then?" Johnny stared at her, waiting on a straight answer.

Her ivory cheeks turned an unpleasant shade of pink as she looked away, glaring through the dimly lit room and out the window at the snowy Highlands.

"Knew it. You're such a girl..."

"I am not!"

Johnny found himself knocked off his butt with Alessa now pinning him down, threatening to beat him with the pillow she grabbed. The Scot didn't even blink, sighing as he grabbed her waist and rolled them over, pinning Alessa down with her face in the rug and him on her back, holding her wrists together.

"You're so stupid sometimes. Why do you dress like some Goth girl when you're such a happy person, and why do you try so hard to be a tomboy and shun affection when all you want is that? It's confusin'."

Alessa snarled, trying to squirm free. "Because!"

"That ain't an answer, Al."

"Yes it –"

"No, it's not! Damn it, just talk to me!"

She turned her head, glaring up at him through blue strands. "You're such an asshole!"

"Why, because I give a damn? God, woman, you are so damn infuriatin'!"

Johnny released her, getting to his feet and moving to leave the room. Alessa snatched one of her flats, chucking it at his head. It hit his shoulder-blade, the redhead whirling around with lavender orbs flashing dangerously. Alessa got to her unsteady feet, standing her ground, anger and hurt flashing across her face.

Johnny's chest rose and fell, staring at her. "Just want to understand..."

"You can't ever understand! You don't know me as well as you think you do!" Alessa snapped, fists clenched at her sides.

"Then let me in!"

Alessa chucked her other flat at him, releasing a frustrated scream.

"I CAN'T!"

Johnny snarled, blocking the shoe with his braced arms before it hit him square in the face. Alessa squeaked, drawing back in fear as he stalked towards her, anger twisting across his face.

"Alessa, don't you dare pick a fight with me!"

"You don't care anyway! If you did, maybe you'd stop being so damn stupid!"

"I have no idea what the hell you're goin' on 'bout!"

Alessa stomped her foot, "That! Right there! So damn oblivious! Why the hell do you think I went out with Enri!"

"Because you're desperate!"

"NO!"

"Why? Why then? Tell me, dammit!"

She sneered, "If you can't see it for yourself, it's better if we just keep on lyin' then."

Johnny saw red, "What the hell does that mean, Alessa! What haven't you told me?"

"I don't actually go out for Enrique because I have feelings for him... just trying to get somebody's damn attention!"

Silence cut through the room, the only sound Johnny's ragged breathing, unable to reply to those words.

"You are so stupid." Alessa was crying now, tears running down her pale face. "I don't let you kiss me and touch me just because we're both teenagers and need it, Johnny!"

Johnny swallowed hard, feeling as if she had slapped him. Yes, he had been a complete inconsiderate ass in the past. There had been one night when Alessa had been heart broken, and he had taken advantage of the situation, frustrated and heart broken himself.

They had sex, giving each other their virginity. Afterwards, things had been awkward, a rift that had happened between them. They didn't talk about it again, because all it did was make him feel like shit and her feel vile.

He never told her he hadn't just been out to get some. He never told her he wanted to have sex with her because he loved her.

He never admitted it to anyone - not even himself - how much he was in love with Alessa.

Alessa gave another scream of frustration, grabbing a glass knick knack off the mantel and throwing it at him. "Say something, you asshole!"

"I'm...I'm sorry... for hurtin' you...but..."

"Sorry? That's all you can say?" Emerald eyes flashed dangerously, "You used me! I let you into my body and you... all you can do is apologize! I hate you, Johnny! I hate you so much! How come you keep creeping back into my heart! Why do I fucking let you?"

She sunk her knees, sobbing into her hands.

Johnny didn't know what to do, what to say. He just stood there, watching her cry.

"So many...years... so many damn years... how can you still not see how much I love you?" Alessa sobbed.

She felt the same way? His heart rose up in his chest. Alessa just sat there; sobbing before feeling strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Get off me!" she tried to shove him off. "I don't want your pity! You already took my virginity; I don't need you to take anything else!"

"How about my heart then?"

Alessa froze, blinking as the tears continued to stream down her face.

"W-What...?"

"I didn't mean to use you." Johnny growled, cupping her face with one hand, her back pressed against the stone wall. "You don't know how much you hurt me, Alessa. I stood there, watched you pine over some stupid ass who didn't deserve your care, or your words... or anythin'! It was like you were tauntin' me, tellin' me I'd never have you! I was heart broken by you!"

"But you..."

"The only reason I had sex with you was because I love you."

Alessa looked down away from his fiery, lavender eyes. "You're lying..."

Johnny forced her to look at him, leaning in closer to where their noses brush and lips were just a few inches away, "I'm not. That was the only damn reason why I let myself get that far that night. The only stupid thing that I did was not telling you."

"Yeah, because you're a prideful, bloody prat!"

He snapped, grabbing her by her arm and throwing her to the floor, pinning her.

"Alessa, stop it! JUST STOP IT!"

Alessa was frightened, fearful what the Scot might do. But something happened that she did not expect. Johnny stared at her with flashing lavender eyes before he closed them. He broke down, letting his forehead touch her shoulder while his breath was shallow.

"N-No... you're c-crying?"

"Dammit!" He punched the floor. "Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!"

Alessa flinched with every blow.

Johnny buried his face into her shoulder. Didn't she realize just how much it hurt for him to fight with her? Yes, his temper rose and he wanted to let it out full steam! But... the idea of hurting her... made him sick. He was twisted and hurt, not sure what he wanted. He just told her how he felt, making him feel like a complete ass.

"All I know is I love you to much to walk away... I'm tired of the games; I just want you back..."

"How can you have me back when you never had me to begin with?"

Johnny pulled back, cupping her face and just looking at her, "Shit, Al, I'm cryin' here! How much more do I gotta do to prove to you I love you!"

Her hands reached up, trying to brush away the tears.

The proud Scot had fallen.

"I'm so sorry..." Alessa started to cry again, "I'm so sorry, Johnny! I'm so horrible to you! For everything I've put you through! I'm the one who's blind and stupid! I'm so sorry!"

"No..." His voice broke, "I'm sorry... for not giving you want you need or what. All I've done is hurt you."

"You've lied to me so much..."

"Yeah... I have... and I hate myself for it."

Alessa gave a weak smile, "I love the way you lie."

Johnny let out a hollow chuckle before pulling Alessa into his lap. His strong arms wrapped themselves around her body, just holding her as his hand touched her hair. He nuzzled her neck.

"Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems... maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano..."

"So what, you're the tornado?" Johnny whispered hoarsely.

"Well, I sure ain't the volcano, you redhead temperamental ass."

"Yeah I am," Johnny placed his chin on top of her head.

Alessa sniffled, rolling onto her side and burying her face into his chest. "I love you, Johnny."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes..."

Johnny leaned over, his lips gently brushing against hers tenderly. Alessa immediately kissed back, their tears fading as their mouths started to collide, again and again. Fire consumed them both, burning away the pain and the painful memories, burning away the lies and the anger.

It left passion behind in it's wake…

Alessa gasped as Johnny ran his tongue across her lower lip, seeking entrance, before her lips barely parted. His tongue darted inside, seeking its playmate while his strong hands ran up and down her thighs, one squeezing her rear tightly. Alessa moaned loudly against his mouth, one hand entangling in his wild, red locks.

Smirking against his lips, Alessa gave a small tug, fisting the hair. Johnny jerked back, growling and glaring down at her.

"Don't do that,"

"Aw, why not?" she teased, "Does it turn you on?"

Johnny narrowed his eyes on her before ducking down, biting on her shoulder through her shirt. Alessa gasped loudly, arching her back and growling angrily.

"Don't bite my shoulders!"

"Hehe, so I'm assuming it turns you on still…"

"Asshole,"

"You love me and you know it."

Alessa sweatdropped, "Don't let it go to your head or anything…"

Johnny leaned down, nipping her shoulders again before he started to press kisses down her neck. Alessa bit her lip, turning her head and allowing him better access. His teeth scraped the skin lightly, before he bit down and started to suck, leaving a bruise in the process. She opened her eyes, them darkening and wild with desire, before she rolled them over.

Johnny blinked and ground his teeth as her quick hands undid his black and red studded leather belt, then undid his jeans, tugging them down enough to free his erect cock. Alessa turned pink, running her hand up the shaft slowly before gripping it. Johnny hissed in pleasure, leaning up on his elbows as she started to stroke his member a little tighter.

"A-Al…"

He gave a choked gasp as she ducked down, taking the head into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. His eyes clenched closed, hand burrowing in her layered, silken blue tresses as she tongued the slit, lapping up his precum before going down further on him. The Scot forced himself to stop from thrusting into her wet cavern, not wanting to gag her or make her choke.

"S-Shit!" Johnny threw his head back as she took almost all of him down her throat. "A-Al…you g-got b-better…"

She simply sucked and licked harder, bobbing her head up and down until he his eyes flew up. Johnny arched his back, coming fiercely in her mouth. Alessa pulled back, swallowing as much as she could, before she gave him a look.

"I hate it when you do that." she whined.

Johnny's cheeks heated up slightly before he reached over, wiping the dribble of cum that had escaped her lips off her chin. "Sorry. I would've warned you but…"

Alessa simply grabbed her energy drink, down the rest, before she grabbed the hem of his jeans and tugged them off, along with his red plaid boxers. She giggled at them before moving to tug his shirt over his head. Johnny blushed, completely naked except for his headband.

"Don't you wanna go to my room?"

"It's more fun on the living room floor." Alessa teased, stroking his member until it was hard again.

"How come I'm the only one striped?"

"Because somebody hasn't striped me?"

Johnny growled, grabbing her wrist and tugging her back onto the floor. Alessa blushed as his hands immediately moved to the collar of her shirt. He smirked, before the sound of tearing fabric echoed through the air.

"H-Hey! I loved that shirt!" Alessa shouted, fuming.

"Too bad, I'm horny and you're mine."

Alessa was about to correct him when he silenced her with a lip bruising kiss. He ignored the taste of himself on her tongue as he began to fondle her small breasts through her bra. Other guys preferred large breasts like Channon's, while others like medium sized ones like Tessa's.

Johnny loved Alessa's. They fit in his hands, perfect and perky. He released her mouth to assault her neck again, nipping her collar bone before he reached the precious mounds. He opened his eyes, cocking his head to the side in with an eyebrow raised.

"Since when do you wear plaid? You always preferred stripes."

"It was a Christmas present…" Alessa muttered, blushing bright red.

Johnny inspected the pale blue and black plaid bra, before grinning and unhooking it, pulling it off with his teeth. Alessa moaned as he kissed her breasts, his hands running down her hips and to her jeans.

"Don't you dare!" Alessa snarled.

He smirked before he ripped them off her body, throwing the two pieces of denim over his shoulders before he ducked down between her legs; tonguing the damp spot of her black boy shorts. Alessa arched her back, feeling his finger hook under them and his tongue wormed its way between her folds. Her eyes clenched shut tightly as her body began to shudder at the sensations, feeling him pull back and nip her thighs before he kissed his way up her stomach, chest, neck, and finally back to her lips.

"You owe me new clothes…" she murmured against his mouth.

"How about I just give you my dick instead?"

Alessa growled, "Screw you."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "I thought you were."

She gave a snarl, "You're so damn infuriating! Have fun getting yourself off, you ass!"

Alessa went to leave, but Johnny moved quickly, snagging her waist and pinning her face-first to the floor. Alessa squirmed underneath him, her breasts pressed against the rug and the friction on her nipples making it hard for her to think straight.

"Get off!" she whined.

"Nu-uh… you're not gonna be a little tease this time…" he growled huskily against her ear, before nipping it.

Alessa moaned loudly, feeling his hand snake its way between her legs, slipping underneath her boy shorts and he started to rub her clit. Her hips moved involuntarily against his hand, her body desperate for release. She felt the tremors start to build up, but right as the ribbons were about to break, Johnny pulled his hand free.

"You tease!" she snarled.

Johnny chuckled before he tugged down her panties, spreading her legs and pressing the head of his throbbing erection at her entrance.

"Are you still on birth control?"

"Uh, duh?"

"Good!"

Alessa gasped as Johnny pushed himself inside of her, the sensation of being filled causing her heart to race lethally in her chest. She had forgotten how big Johnny was and how it felt to have him inside her tight canal. He waited a few seconds, hands on her hips with his chest rising and falling.

"M-Move!" Alessa demanded, thrusting her hips back.

Johnny didn't need told twice. He immediately broke into a fast pace, slamming into her as fast as he could without hurting her. Alessa's moans were getting louder, turning into whimpers of pleasure as he continued to thrust into her hard and fast.

Her back arched as she violently spasmed, Johnny pulling out of her slowly so she could catch her breath. Alessa rolled onto her back, glaring up at him before she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him back inside of her. Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap as their bodies became one.

Alessa moved her hips in time to his, her lips latching onto his neck and sucking hard. Johnny clenched his eyes shut, his nails digging into her hips and leaving crescent marks as he finally came, pulling out of her seconds before it happened.

"…You're cleaning up the rug later."

He tried to catch his breath, pressing his forehead into her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah…"

Alessa climbed off his lap, wincing a little as she gathered her bra and underwear, making a face at the ripped clothing that was her shirt and jeans. Johnny sweatdropped and flinched as she sent a scary glare at him, looking on the verge of tears.

"I really liked that outfit too!"

Johnny bit his lip, before he tugged on his boxers and grabbed his jeans and t-shirt. He ducked down, kissing her on the cheek.

"Go shower. I'll make up for the clothes, I promise."

"You better, Johnny! Or else I'm not sleeping with you again for a week!"

Johnny felt a twinge of pain at those words, "Shower!" he patted her on her bare rear as she went to leave.

Alessa showered quickly, wincing at how sore she felt. Next time she was going to kill Johnny if he pulled a stunt like that again. The ability to walk without agony shooting through her would be nice to keep.

She stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her frame as she looked around Johnny's room. Blushing, Alessa approached the bed and picked up the black rose resting on the bed with a crude paper card that had a little drawing of the two of them holding hands. It said 'Happy Violentine's Day' across the top in black marker.

On the inside, it said 'Please be my violentine' with a cute yet demented little puppy holding a heart stitched back together with black.

"Johnny…"

Alessa wiped the tears that filled her eyes at his attempt to be romantic and sweet, before she tugged on the green plaid sweats he had left out for her, along with one of his black t-shirts that hung over one shoulder. Alessa picked up the rose, smelling it and smiling as she headed back downstairs.

Johnny wasn't anywhere in the living room, causing her to blink and frown. She expected him to be there, killing zombies. The rug had been cleaned up from their earlier play.

"Johnny?" Alessa called out, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Be there in a sec!" she heard him call from the kitchen, "Now where is that – OW! Shit…"

Laughing, Alessa settled down on the couch, tugging the comforter off the back and snuggling in it while still twirling the flower between her fingers. After a few minutes Johnny came inside, carrying a bowl of gummy bears and a couple of sodas. He had changed into a t-shirt and into his own pair of plaid bottoms.

He stopped, turning pink as her eyes met his.

"What?" she blinked, blushing.

"Nothin'… you just look really sexy in my pajamas, s'all."

Alessa rolled her eyes, "I'm sore, Johnny."

"I'm not tryin' to get back in your pants, woman…" Johnny made a face before flopping down beside her, resting the bowl between them. "Now eat your gummy bear heads."

Alessa blinked before smiling, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "You remembered…"

"What better way to end Violentine's Day then by devoring the heads of poor, helpless gummy bears?" the Scot smirked.

The blunette smiled, snuggling against him. "I love you, you goof."

"You better…" Johnny teased, before sobering. "You know you deserve much better than me, right?"

Alessa glared at him, "Stop belittling yourself."

"I've lied to you, made you cry… I've hurt you, so much, Al…"

"I don't care… what matters is you've tried to make up for it and you love me… flaws and all."

Johnny swallowed hard, arm wrapping around her tightly. "I really do. I tried movin' on and all it did was tear me to pieces. I don't wanna be with anyone else."

Alessa sniffled, "Thank you for the card and the rose…"

"You deserved it…" Johnny sweatdropped, "Sorry I'm no artist like Oliver."

"Meh, I like the corny doodles better."

He grinned at those words, "Hey… Alessa?"

"Hmm?"

"Instead of running off to plot Violetine's Day's demise next year… how 'bout we just plan on repeating this year."

"I threw shoes at you…"

"Not that part."

"Oh… I get it… you just wanna get laid."

"Alessa…"

"I'm kidding…" she rested her head against his chest, "That sounds demented… and perfect."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "I don't get you at all. I still don't see why you dress so dark."

"I like to screw with peoples' heads."

"Huh. Never thought of it that way. I like it!" Johnny leaned down, kissing her neck. "Next time though, opt for something in plaid… or maybe a corset…"

She sweatdropped but smiled, "Perve…"

He kissed her jaw, "Yup."

"Johnny… I wanna watch the movie…"

"I'm cuddling…"

"No, you're kissing…"

"Same diff,"

"Dork."

"I'm your dork."

"Better stay that way."

"Already plan on it."

"How so?"

Johnny smirked, "'Cause one day, you might very well be Mrs. Alessa McGregor…"

Alessa gawked, "Nu-uh, no way! You seriously did not just pop the question."

"Maybe I did… maybe I didn't." Johnny smirked, leaning back and folding his arms behind his head.

She climbed into his lap, staring down into his eyes.

Emerald met lavender.

"Did you just ask me to marry you or not?"

"Hmm… what do you think?"

"I think I hate you right now." Alessa pouted.

The redhead leaned up, rubbing their noses together before kissing her lips. "Shut up and watch the movie."

Rolling her eyes, Alessa turned sideways, snuggling against him and closing her eyes.

Maybe Violetine's Day wasn't so bad afterall…

**-Fin-**

**A/N: Hehe, I had to. I wanted my Scot. :3 Review please.**

**Musical Inspiration: Love the Way You Lie – Eminem, Better than Me – Hinder, Monster – Lady Gaga, Rude Boy - Rihanna**


End file.
